The Desert
by M3l XD
Summary: A plane crash has left these four 16- 17 year old lost in a desert and they all have there secrets.
1. Chapter 1 (The crash)

As the air was pulled out of their lungs like a vacuum pulling dirt from carpet, the plane shook down to the unruly barren ground below. Peoples screams faded as the loss of breath claimed its prize. Alice held her brothers hand and the oxygen mask in her other.

Everyone braced as the planes face reached the ground. The crackling of the fire as it kissed Alices cheek, the wrenching pain as it slithered up her body.

Bang another explosion cracked through her ears, covering her head with her blood soaked arm she gripped the warm hand of her brother even tighter than before, silently praying for his dear life. Groaning she slowly sat looking down at her aching legs and the her eyes drifted over to her brothers calmly moving body. She huffed at the relief that washed over her at her brothers life.

Her brother groaned and slowly lifted his fragile and blood covered arm towards her sitting form. "You alright" his voice cracked as he asked the subtle question "fine but i can't feel my legs, you"... she replied with a cough as the smoke choked her already starved lungs, her brother breathed heavy and replied "as good as can be expected" her brother sat looking around and then turning to face Alice and began standing to move away from the blazing metal rubble.

Alice tried to scream as pain shot through her as her brother tried to lift her off the shifting ground the sound just wouldn't leave her burnt and sand coated throat. Her brother calmly bent down towards the screaming girl. he examined her leg which broke in the devastating crash of the plane which now lay on fire and bodies littering the ground surrounding all around it. He grabbed part of his already shredded and destroyed shirt and ripped it to wrap it around her broken leg. The pain once again slithering up Alices body as James her brother pulled the sand covered cloth around her leg. James proceeded to find a way to make something for her to sit in so she didn't have to walk with a leg that shattered under the immense pressure of the crash. James had found a less destroyed plane seat and also landing gear, he then proceeded to gather large material remaining from the crash. By the time James had gathered a large amount of sand paper like metal sheets another two weary passengers awoke from the crash and began the short but painful journey of to the still sitting Alice. James walked over to the small group of survivors and sat down next to Alice, James asked "is everyone ok" the young man had spoke first "cut and bruised but fine, nothings broken so i guess i was lucky" he said smiling at Alice, the other woman spoke next coughing to remove the smoke from her lungs "ok i guess", James smiled and spoke to the man "can i use your help" "yeah I have nothing else to do" he said trying to lighten the dim and tragic mood of their situation, "I need you to find anything you can that could help us escape this barren land" James told him "ey ey, names jordan by the way" said Jordan as he stood and walked away. James turned toward the woman who was conversing with Alice, he asked "Can you tend to my sister while i make a wheel chair type thing" "of course" she said and focused her attention back on Alice.

James had walked away from the two women and was heading towards Jordan who had gathered bags and fabric from all the scattered luggage he was making a pile of anything he could find most of it partly burnt and destroyed from the fire, although he did manage to find some food and water and was able to find other stuff usable for a wheelchair and even a trailer type thing. James began making the wheelchair with the metal and other things he had gathered before hand.

Three hours later the wheelchair was complete and the sun was drifting past the golden hills of the vast desert, everyone still had dry throats and Jordan had gathered over 20 bottles of water and a few things of food, he had placed the all inside a bag that was the least destroyed and placed it inside the small attachment James had put on the side of the wheelchair making it possible to hold the heavy objects inside instead of carrying them. Jordan seemed to think himself lucky when he found the planes first aid kit which had bandages and sunscreen the one thing they all were happy about. The two men after finishing there scavenger hunt through the rubble returned to the women who had sheltered under a sheet of metal to avoid the sun, Alice's leg was bandaged up and put into a splint which held it flat, the women that tended to Alice was smiling and laughing but James could also see the terror in her face, the woman said to Alice "my name is Thia" she said and bowed Alices only reply to that was "Alice and you don't need to bow" "sorry" Thia said smiling with her eyes flashing a brighter blue than normal, Alice didn't really notice the change just shrugged it off as an effect of the light.

Hello Readers

Yes this is probably terrible i originally wrote the intro for a school thing. Sorry for terrible grammar trust me I am working on it and learning to write better stories that is the point of this i guess so please review and give me tips on my writing.

Thanks M3l XD


	2. Chapter 2 (Escape Part 1)

They all rested for a few hours under a few sheets of metal with a tonne of fabric on top because of the massive temperature drop, not wanting to travel at night in fear of sand storms so they made shelter until morning when the men would go back to work in making an easier better way out of this desert. Thia was first awake the next morning she got up and went for a look around sniffing the sandy air she was going to go for a short run in the direction she was sniffing when Jordan startled her out of her trance "I knew you would be awake" he said while smiling at his life long friend, "they are like us i can smell it" Thia said turning to face the handsome man standing next to her, if it wasn't for what was in her blood she would definitely fall for the man, but she might not meet her man for a long time and she knew it, she probably isn't like her Mum and Aunts who found their mates at a young age, Although Thia knew she could run to the edge of this desert in a days time she just didn't want to leave these people not when she felt so close to James, "Jordan i feel something weird about these two" Thia said facing him, Jordan growled but for an unknown reason he wasn't in harmony with his wolf and he didn't like it "I agree Thia, and have you been able to sniff out the pack they shouldn't be far from the desert" he said looking off in the direction she was going to run in, "Well kind of, its still too far for me to tell, Have you been able to send a message to Peri" she questioned back "I don't know, i'm not as strong as my mother and i will not know if the message got through till later" he said the obvious disappointment on his face.

He began humming the song his Mum had taught him when he was little, Thia knowing the song hummed along.

Alice woke hearing a humming from outside their makeshift metal tent, she got up onto her wheelchair and rolled it out the tent to see the two sitting on top of a sand dune and humming a song together. Jordan seemed to really care for Thia i could tell he loved her but like a sister or a close friend. Jordan flinched when Alice rolled out of the tent he wanted to run to her and pant like a love sick puppy but decided not to scare her telling she didn't know what he and Thia was or the fact thats she was too.

The orange sun shone upon the small group as they all began the long day ahead each trying to stay in the shade as long as they can well at least James and Alice were, Thia and Jordan it didn't seem to bother them which concerned Alice who sat under a metal tent and made outfits and things to cover up on their journey back she also made a giant umbrella by sowing multiple bits of fabric together, James made a frame for the umbrella with wire and a metal rod he then attached it to Alice's chair leaving her in permanent shade. Thia watched over Alice every hour making sure she was ok, Jordan was very protective of her even when she only pricked her finger on her wire needle he would rush over and make sure she was ok and Alice would just laugh at him for his over protectiveness. James was concerned about his protectiveness of his younger sister it kind of made him jealous.

Later that night Thia and Jordan were sitting on the dune again when a burst of light came out of the sky and landed in front of Jordan which had forced him to lie on the sand when the light hit but instead of looking at the yellow light he turned to see if Alice or James would have awoken but no sign so he turned to see a terrified Peri standing above him "Are you alright" she said through her puffs "we are fine Peri and I take it you got my message" he whispered and had a small laugh "thank god your mothers where going to kill me if anything happened to you both"

She said as she released the breath she didn't know she was holding in, "I would have come myself but" he began to say as he turned to face the metal tent and sighed "ooo little Jordan has found himself a mate" she said teasing him "WHAT NO ITS JUST SHES HURT" he said annoyed and a little happy "and by the look of t no one other than a wolf would have survived that crash" she said looking around "No human survived" Thia said bluntly acting just like her mother, the conversation with Peri finally ends with Peri wishing she didn't have to go back to the wrath of the Mothers "well I best be heading back oh and home is in that direction" Peri said as she pointed towards home then disappeared in a second.

**Welcome readers**

**sorry if its bad I'm trying please give me tips on how to improve my grammar and writing thats the whole point of me adding stories**


	3. Chapter 3 (Escape Part 2)

The next morning they ate the last of their food or at least what they knew about, Jordan was even more protective of Alice after she had fallen whilst trying to get in her chair although she was in a bit of pain she was grateful Jordan came to help her picking her up and putting her gently on her wheelchair asking her non stop in a language she didn't know even the name of "Alice Sunteţi bine?" she just smiled and said "I'm having a wild guess you were asking if I was ok and Jordan I'm fine you can stop worrying" when she finished saying that James came rushing in to check if she was ok "before you say anything James I'm fine" he laughed and went back to finish preparations, Jordan did one last check before leaving to find Thia who was sitting in the same spot on the sand dune turning to see the young man walking up the small hill he said "not long now and we will be back with our parents I wonder how your dad will act" he said with a bit of a laugh "I'm not worried about my dad it's our mums we should fear" she said smiling, she stood and walked over to Jordan and helped him up "you know we could tell them" She said utter he was fully standing up "no we can't not until we are back with the pack then our parents can help explain they were put in this situation once too" he replied "fine I was just saying" Thia said with a huff Jordan laughed and went to go get Alice and James to begin the long walk back home well technically the closest town to the desert where Jordan and Thia were going to meet their parents after staying in Romania with Jess, Fane and Jacques daughter.

The journey began in silence as they all started the walk home well most of them Alice on the other hand had passed out in the first five minutes and Jordan was flipping out about her not being ok so he may have accidentally used his healer abilities in front of James who flipped out and wouldn't walk until everything that just happened was explained and so began the most hard and weird conversation in their lives.

"Well James can I tell you as soon as Alice wakes up it involves both of you" Jordan said as he kept healing Alice who moments later woke up screaming "Alice it's ok you're here with us" James said "and Jordan has something to tell us" he continued "ok where to begin, do either of you know what Canis Lupus are?" He questioned the pair, they both nodded giving him the "do either of you believe in werewolves" he questions again "no not really" they both said "well they are real and Thia and I are both part of the largest pack in the world I am also a gypsy healer" Jordan said bluntly not caring what they thought right away which Alice's reaction wasn't what he expected she had laughed she didn't think he was serious so he turned to Thia and smiled and in an instant where a young woman stood a beautiful wolf appeared a light grey wolf with bright white ears and stomach, the glowing golden blue dug deep into the group souls making their wolves submit, Alice stopped laughing a second later scared the beast would hurt her but Moments later a naked Thia stood grabbing her clothes and swiftly putting them back on "ahh what happened" Alice questioned "and why do I feel like this is normal" "that's where you come in" Thia pitched in "some where I'm your blood there is Canis Lupus meaning you're one of us, have you noticed how Jordan became really protective over you Alice" she continued "Well yeah he was stressing over the smallest things sometimes he also just knew I was hurt" Alice replied "that's because you are my mate" Jordan said kneeling down beside Alice "every Canis Lupus has one mate in the world and they have a connection that no others have with them" he continued "what type of connection" Alice said "many like a mental link a physical connection and and emotional" stopping to let it sink in "MENTAL WHAT" she yelled at him "there is a mental path between our minds but you have been unknowingly been blocking me out with a wall type thing" He said with an obvious growl in his voice "did you just growl" Alice said whilst giggling "you know your much like our mothers" Thia said and began walking again.

"you know we can get you both back faster if you both hopped in the wheelchair and we pulled you along since we can run much faster and for longer too" Jordan said turning to look at James who had been silent for a while now "I guess if it gets us out of this place".

Getting each of them in position and checking James and Alice won't go flying Thia and Jordan both turned into beautiful wolfs and grabbed the rope attached to the chair and began running side by side swiftly getting

them in view of the town when suddenly three wolfs came running towards them, slowing their run Thia and Jordan eventually dropped the rope and ran full speed at the other wolves who were less than 20 meters ahead they nuzzled and licked each other then came back for the other two still sitting in the chair all 5 of the wolfs grabbing the ropes and began running towards the town once again arriving there within a minute to where two cars awaited them and not just any cars limousines.

**Good day **

**I do not care much for this chapter i wanted them out of the desert so the real story can begin. My grammar is improving i think thanks for reading my fanfic and yeah ideas anyone...**

**till next time lovely readers **

**M3l**


	4. Chapter 4 (The Hotel)

**Thanks For the Reviews and sorry this chapter took a while to come out, I have had many things happen since my last chapter and I wrote it but didn't have the time to post it. I'm learning better grammar skills and it's improving I hope. I have many ideas for this story and many plans for it in the future. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me if you would like me to change anything :D**

A tall man got out of one of the limousines pulling a red head woman with him, A brown haired woman stepped out of the car after the pair and moved over to the group who had just arrived.

"Jordan thank god you're ok" the brown haired woman said wrapping her arms around the wolf, two pairs of pants in her hands. Jordan phased back and pulled the pants on. Jordan's arms came around the woman and pulled her against his muscular chest. "Mamă I missed you" Jordan spoke his voice pouring the love and pain he felt from the past few days. The wolf that was with Jordan had phased and pulled clothes, his arms sliding around the pair pulling them against him as he nuzzled his head into the woman's neck. "Jordan who is your friends" the woman whispered. "Mamă this is Alice and her brother James, Alice, James these are my parents Sally and Costin" he spoke lifting Alice off the chair and walked her over to his parents so she could greet them. "Nice to know my son can pick up a fine woman" Costin said earning him a slap from Sally and making Alice go bright red. "Mamă, Alice got injured in the plane crash and her legs haven't healed yet" Jordan's eyes drifting from his mother to the girl in his arms, his eyes scanning down her body to her swollen and bruised legs. "Well lets get back to the hotel then we shall fix this problem" Sally spoke her eyes sparkling as she looked at her son. "Nice work Jordan" a man said winking as he pulled the red head up with him to the small group. "Fane, Jacque nice to see you" he said as his hand began to draw circles on Alice's back. "Nice to meet you Alice I'm Jacquelyn or Jacque if you want and this is Fane" Jacque said her bright green eyes glowing beautifully as she greeted the woman in Jordan's strong arms.

Jacque moved a few steps away from Jordan and yelled over to where Thia and two other adults were standing "OI JEN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE", the blonde haired woman turned to look at the group and walked over. "B hush I'm busy" she said as she came within the circle. "Alice this is Thia's parents Jennifer or Jen and Decebel" Jordan said softly "Hey" was all Jen said before turning to look at her daughter who was talking with James. "Hello Alice nice to meet you" Decebel spoke his voice deep and commanding but also calming for some reason.

The introductions continued for a bit longer before everyone went back to the cars. Jordan, Alice, Sally, Costin, Jacque, Fane all in one car and Jen, Decebel, Thia and James in the other.

The two hour trip flew by as everyone laughed and talked to each other about themselves. Jordan never stopped the gentle movements on Alice's back. "so you don't remember your parents" Jacque questioned "that is correct, they left when i was only one leaving my brother and I alone on the streets for years" "Wow nobody took you in" Sally continued for Jacque "nope we were left alone but luckily James was about five and was able to get some money from busking and begging on the streets until he was old enough to find a job some where and we were able to slowly gain enough money until I was old enough by that time James had worked so hard at his job he got raise and a promotion meaning we got more money eventually leading up to us being able to buy a small apartment in Coldspring Texas" "wait wait what" Jacque "She said she lived in coldspring texas luna" Fane whispered into Jacque's ear. "Sally, Jen and I are all from Coldspring Texas, until these flea bags came and took us away" Jacque said patting Fane's leg, "Luna you came because I saved your life many times and you fell in love with my charms" "oh is that what you call it wolf man what makes you say that" she teased. "this luna" he whispered against her neck before he kissed the bite. "Fane Lupei not in from of the children" she giggled pushing him away "we were their age when we bonded so they shouldn't be bothered Jacquelyn Lupei" he teased making Alice giggle at the loving pair. "To be honest its good to see loving families since I have never had a proper family" Alice's eyes looked over everyone in the car, people she had only known for a short time, but she felt at home in their company.

A Large stone building came into sight as the limos pulled up in front of it, everyone pilling out of the vehicles except Alice who waited for Jordan's assistance. Jordan's soft hands pulled the injured Alice into his arms where he held her close as she was carried into the building.

"Jordan take her into this room" Sally said opening a door from inside the large hall way with doors and rooms off every 10 meters.

The cool fabric touching Alice's back as Jordan gently placed her down on the double bed that was in the centre of the room. "Ok Alice let me have a look at those legs of yours" Sally said shutting the door after everyone was inside. Sally placed a cool hand over Alice's leg making her flinch in pain. "Sorry Alice but this is going to hurt" "Alice just hold my hand while my mother does her magic" Jordan said sitting down beside Alice, his hand on her's. Pain rolled up Alice's body from Sally's hands that fixed her broken legs. Bright orange filled Alice's vision, pain and screaming clouded her mind as she watched a baby girl lay crying in the midst of a room filling with fire. A young boy ran in a cloth over his mouth as he pulled the small child against his chest. Trying to escape the dark and clouded room the boy coughed as he protected the little girl in his arms. Alice felt no heat but she felt pain and she wanted to wrap the children in her arms to protect them but she couldn't move she could only watch. The boy climbed through the gripping flames that clawed at them. Alice screamed at the pain the they children must have felt, her vision blurred and she was screaming. Light came into Alice's vision as she shot her body forward gripping her head. "Alice what happened what's wrong" Jordan said "I saw the day my brother saved my life when my parents left, a memory i had forgotten" Alice said breathing heaving and tears streaking her face.

Jordan wrapped his warm arms around Alice as she cried. "I'm so sorry Alice I didn't know healing you would do that" Sally's voice was coated in shame for hurting Alice. Costin pulled Sally back into his arms as he mentally comforted her. "Mamă something is blocking me from Alice and it's strong" Jordan said as he tried to push into Alice's mind.

"Alice I know this one may bring un wanted memories forward if I do open the barrier and your bond" Sally said moving back over to Alice. Placing her now warm hands on Alice's head, Alice nodded agreement to what Sally was doing. Sally looked inside Alice at the barrier that kept the pair from each other. It was something she didn't expect it was fae magic, not any fae magic it was Peri's magic, Peri's magic was strong that even Sally couldn't fix it. The healer pulled back and looked at Costin who nodded and left the room. "Mamă what's wrong why haven't you fixed the bond" Jordan's voice was full of worry. "Jordan I can't fix it the only person who can is the person who put the block on her and that is the Peri" "where is she" Jordan growled out through gritted teeth. "At the moment we don't know but thats why Costin is going to find Fane and Decebel since they are the Alpha's".

**Hi please review and yeah your ideas would be great. Yes Fane and Jacque are now alphas, although i originally didn't plan to do this and I would have liked to have Vasile and Alina still the alphas I changed my plan to make Fane the new alpha and you will see soon how it happened :P**

**Thanks and enjoy - M3l**


End file.
